Typically, a cable for connection to a sensor is connected to a transmitter. The connection of the cable to the sensor is frequently accomplished via a plug connection, for example by galvanically decoupled, especially inductive, interfaces. Thus, electrical signals can be transmitted contactlessly. This galvanic isolation results in advantages with regard to corrosion protection, electrical isolation, prevention of mechanical wear of the plug etc. The applicant markets such systems under the name “Memosens.”
The inductive interfaces being discussed are usually realized as a system having two coils which are, for example, plugged into one another by means of the plug connection being discussed. Typically, both data (in both directions) as well as energy (from connection side to sensor side) are transmitted. The energy in this instance must be great enough to sufficiently supply the connected sensor with energy, and to thus ensure continuous measurement operation.
There are applications in which use of a cable is cumbersome or even impossible. A measurement in a laboratory may be mentioned as an example in this context. Another application may be continuous measurement at various places in surface waters.